1. Field of the Invention
The structure and method of this invention reside in the area of impact absorption in motor vehicles and more particularly relate to a system of inflated bags positioned within the framework of a motor vehicle to help the vehicle absorb impact energy thereagainst in an accident.
2. History of the Prior Art
In the prior art the use of inflatable air bags which inflate upon vehicle impact within the passenger compartment of a vehicle is well known. These inflatable air bags help protect the occupants of the vehicle from injury. The use of air within chambers within a bumper of a vehicle is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,665 to Matsuura and U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,054 to Gouirand. A system of deploying a plurality of air bags around the exterior of a vehicle is also known in the prior art which air bags, upon the detection of a collision, inflate outside the vehicle to protect the vehicle from damage, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,613 to Cho and U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,785 to Ran et al.
It is an object of this invention to provide additional protection beyond the air cushioning effects of the use of airbags in the prior art. The airbags in the prior art generally tend to be positioned on the exterior, or within the interior, of the passenger compartment of a vehicle for the protection of the vehicle or protection of the occupants. In the present invention inflated bags are positioned within the framework structure of a vehicle where they remain permanently inflated to help absorb any impact that might be made against the vehicle in the vicinity of such inflated airbags. Each vehicle in the methodology of this invention would be studied to determine areas within the vehicle where there is open space between the structural framework components of the vehicle. Within each such open spaces or a portion thereof will be positioned an airbag of this invention such that once inflated it will conform to the shape of such space within the framework structure of the vehicle and then act as additional cushioning to any impact against the vehicle. The advantage of the system of this invention is that the improved impact absorption and cushioning provided by the inflated airbags is such that the force of any impact on the vehicle will be lessened as the resiliency of the bags will help absorb the impact and lessen internal movement of portions of the structural framework of the vehicle being impacted, thereby lessening damage to the vehicle and injury to its occupants due to an impact. Further, the inflated bags of this invention, being gas-filled, are extremely light in weight and will not add any significant weight to the vehicle, and the invention will aid in protecting the occupants of the vehicle from a variety of impacts depending upon where such inflated airbags are positioned within the framework of the vehicle. Such framework-contained inflated airbags will also act to mute road noise to the benefit of the vehicle""s occupants. The inflated airbags, when placed within the open space area of a dashboard or open space areas within doors, help protect the occupants of the vehicle and make the vehicle more crash-worthy.